the Light
by it's da one n only acelol
Summary: My story has a lot of new characters in it so don't just expect just the teen titans in it ok, good. StormJet, Beast GirlBeast Boy.


**The Light**

In every house, place or family, there is a dark veil over it or them, but there is always a slight aura of light shining through. That light is the way out of the dark corner that you may have lived in. In every famliy there is a weak branch and that branch is usually the reason for all the horrible things that had happened to that family. It is usually a girl that is starting out as a tommy boy and is branching off to 100 rebel. That is what I am afraid that might happen to me one day, and now let's talk about a girl that is looking like she might turn into, what I am afraid of, something worse that I have ever seen.

She is a normal girl that is almost afraid of everything. She never liked the colour pink,dresses or skirts. The colour red and puple were fine as long as they didn't get too light and skorts were fine also. She loved almost all sports except for soccer and track& field. She went to school at "The Good Shepherds School".Her address is Thamseville Ontario 4 Ann Street. Her birth date March 27,1992. She is 13 going on 14 and this is her life. She was at the very back of the school with her friends: Stacie Myers, Josh Stokes, Micheal Nettelton, Alex Patterson, Brendan Barrie- Dupont, Jordan Vanhooste, Jeffery Huston, and Jeff Vanraybaes and she had a very big crush on him! " AN AMBUSH, TAKE YOUR POSITIONS, Jeff screamed! So they did; half of them inside the fort and half of them outside the fort. Becky took one of the entrances of the fort and was helped by Jeff. The other entrance was taken by the people that were inside the fort. Brendan , the tough one, was taking on like three other people that were threatening the snow fort that they built. As the yard duty teacher started walking in their direction, the people that were attacking the fort scattered and put all the blam on Becky and her friends. Becky got really p-od and a slight aura of light surronded both of her hands as they were clenched when this kid broke part of there wall. Then the teacher reached the back of the school and she wanted everyone in the fort to come out and stand around her.

"The 5 boys that were pushing go to the pavment now",said the teacher in a very shacky voice. Jeffery said he would go then Becky said she would go back to the pavment too and then the rest of the group followed but Stacie and Josh stayed to make sure they did not destry it. As they were walking back they were all really mad and

Becky said," So this teacher says that we can't defend our fort and we should let them destroy it!

Taylor. W. said," I don't think thats what she men't Becky. So they all walk back to the pavement in a fit of fiery.

Then Jeff said," If they are allowed to destroy the fort then we are allowed to destroy there fort too, so who's with me?"

" I am", said Jeffery.

"And I am too", said Becky. Then everyone else followed. When they got there, there was only 1 kid was there and the others were coming. One kid tried to push Brienden down and ended up being pushed and ended up fliping over there fort and landing flat on his face. Then they decided to go back to fort and regain it. The teacher seen them going to their fort and started yelling at them to see if they even heard what she said the first time. So they had to go back to the pavment and then the bell to go in rang. They had play practise all block and gee that was very exciting. Before the play started Jeff and Alex talked to Mr. Pepper (their gr 7/8 teacher) about the mistake that the yard duty teacher made about the, apparently horrible activity they had done at reccess in the cold outdoors. Right before the play started Becky asked Jeff what Mr. Pepper said and Jeff said he would tell her after the play. After the play they had to talk to Mr.Pepper about there homework but it wasn't alot. So when the bell rang to leave Becky asked Jeff what Mr.Pepper said?

Jeff said," he said nothing much, just that we are not getting in trouble. So Becky walked home with her best friend Stacie Myers. They crossed a bridge witch was to go over a creak. The water was almost completely frozen, so they went on the creak. They stood on a very thin part of the ice and it started cracking. Becky noticed it was going to break so Becky grabed Stacie arm and jumped on to a path of grass while pulling Stacie out. "thanks," Stacie said releived.

"no problem, Becky said, thats what friends are for!" Becky said that while she was smiling. So they both went home together because they live right beside eachother.

"by," Becky said.

" By," Stacie said back. That night Becky heard a bang , so she asomed it was the cat, so she turned over to take a look. What she saw that night frightened her so bad that she coudn't say a word. She saw a masked figure that was staring right at her. Then her eye's when white and she got that aura of light around her hands like at school. Then figure floted toward her and said"it's just me, Lara, ya know from Azerath?"

Becky fainted. She awoke to see that same figure standing over her and she had short spiky black hair (down to her shoulders), navy blue eyes. She was wearing a tight belly shirt, lose shorts a circled belt, tight low shoes and had gray skin. "Who are you?" Becky said in a shaky voice. ( She was obiusly frightend).

" Don't you remember me?... Oh I remember know, when you transform into a human you lose all your memory from your past life!" Said Lara.

" But I don't remeber, isn't there a way that you or I can transform back to my normal self?" Questioned Becky.

" I'm looking into that right now, but lets see if you remember Caldehar,Beast Girl,Raven or mor...

"Wait what did you say?" asked Becky.

"I said Raven, why?" said Lara.

"I remember her, but why?" Becky said.

" You should **_JET_**, shes your sister," said Lara. Something suddenly made a very loud beeping sound. Becky jumped like five feet in the air and even screamed a little.

Becky suddenly started screaming and she turned completely white

Suddenly, Becky fell too her knees and her hands. She had gray skin, a blue cloack and hood, a blue bathing suit but with long sleves and it attached to the 2 fingers and had a gem on it, low dark blue shoes, dark blue hair down to her shoulders, a gem on her forehead and dark blue eyes. Lara stared at her and said," your back to your normal self!"

" What do you mean i'm my self again," questioned Becky?

" Well, just look at your self," said Lara. Becky did and she screamed.

" Hi, someone said walking out of the dark, its me Jeff but my hero name is Storm thoe. This is Twist, Beast Girl, Raven & Beast Boy."

Jet ran up to Storm and gave him a hug then she whispered" thank God their is someone I know here" Storm returned the hug.

" i'm not the only one that you know here, Stacies here too and so is Alex," said storm. Becky remembered the the story they made together.

" BEAST GIRL," Jet searmed and runs to give her a hug.

" Hey, I can't believe you didn't remember me," BG said smiling.

" Now, its time for training," Lara says.

Jet, Lara, Beast Girl, Raven, Storm, Beast Boy and Twist appear on a field with nothing on it but dirt.

" Are you that we are at the training course?" asked Jet.

" I am pretty sure it is, Jet," stated Lara.

So Jet went first.

I will be watching," said Storm.

Jet shook her head yes. she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked out on to the field, clenched her fists Her eyes went white and that arua of light surounnded her hands again. She frounned, Jet looked pretty mad. She flew toward the field with her hands clenched and arms to her side, legs together and her toes pointed while her hair was flying backwards.

Two big cement walls poped out of the ground and about 50 self actavating lasers poped out on each and started shouting at her. Jet shriked. While Jet was flying she made a sheild around her whole body." Azerath Metrion Zinthos," screamed Jet. Jet zapped all the lasers with her powers and flew through the walls.Then she came to giant spinning tops of doom that will destroy anything in their path. Jet suddenly got straped down to the ground with steel claws and she stuggled to get free. Jet very fastly torn her way out with her powers. She was finely free! "know for the spining tops," she whisperd to herself. She flew up into the sky, lifted her hands up and yelled," Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The tops shatered into peices. She landed on the ground in front of Storm.

" how did I do, she asked, bad, right?"

"are you kiding, you did great," said Storm!

"you were awsome," yelled Beast Girl!

"thanks," said Jet.

" now lets meet Robin, said Lara, he has an offer."

" hi, my names Robin would you like to join the teen titans. Now I know this is sudden but you would be a great edition to the team and you will be with me, Storm,Beast Girl, Beast Boy, Raven,Fortentelli, Twist and Cyborg and Starfire. So what do you say?"

" Yes, but were will I live and I get home sick very easily," asked Jet?

" You will live in the Titans Tower. You will over your home sickness very fast after you get there and where would you like your room," asked Robin?

"I would like to share bunk beds with Stac.. I mean Beast Girl, said Jet.

" I hoped you would say that," said Beast Girl.

" Done, your room will be in between Storm's and Twist's," said Robin

" Perfect, so when are we leaving," asked Jet?

" Right now if thats okay," said Robin.

" Thats fine , but can Sharlene come with us," asked Jet?

" Thats fine as long as she has powers, stated Robin.

" Are you kiding, she has so much powers that she doesn't know what to do with it," said Jet!

" ... Okay lets go get her right know," said Robin! So they all went in the T-car and yes they had to extend the car. When they got there she screamed a happy scream

and hugged Jet. So oveosly she said yes.When they got to the Titans Tower Jet and BG otomaticly ran to there new room.

"this is awsome," screamed Jet and Beast Girl at the same time! There room was painted greenish blue. They had two dressers, aT.V, a 3 seated couch, a computer and a table to put any stuff on it. Storm walked into their room.

"Wow , this is pretty neat, said Storm, and Jet how would you like to go out to Jump City. You now on a ya know a..."

"Date and yes I would Love too," said Jet! Jet and Storm went to Harvey's together.

" What are you going to order," asked Storm?

" Probably my normal, said Jet (she ordered a burger and fries), what about you?"

" Probably the same as you but no fries," Storm said.

" I should of nown that because I remember that you and the boys always ordered the same thing," Jet stated. They both laghed.

" Yeah, your probably right, besides your pretty much always right," said Storm.

" Quit it ," Jet said lovingly. Their comunicaters starting beeping. They both stood up.

" Whats the problem Robin," said Jet.

"There's been a break in at the bank of Montreal and 5 acounts have been stolen from," stated Robin.

" Were on it, said Jet, lets go Storm. Its Mumbo."

" Who's Mumbo," asked Storm?

" You'll see," said Jet. When they got there Mumbo was jumping around and trying to get around the other Titans.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Jet yelled. Mumbo froze in place and said,"time to split!" Jet's powers missed. Mumbo disipered into yhe ground. Both Jet and Raven went under ground to find him. They met each other under ground.

" Did you find him," asked Raven.

" No, what about you," answered Jet. They both went back up to the suface, in front of the other TITANS. They both frowned. Robin punched the middle of his palm.

" We will find him, and when we do, he will pay," said Robin. So they all went back to the Tower in the T-car but Storm and Jet flew to the Tower together by there selfs.

" I can't beleive I let him get away," said Jet!

"But you did'ent, there was no way you could of caught him anyway. So what does Robin do after we don't cach the criminals," asked Storm?

"He's consently on this weird computer thingy tring to find the crimanal that got away,"said Jet. They both flew back to the tower by there selfs not saying a single word intill they got to the tower.

" Greetings my friends, to mend this dispute, we must share the junk food," said Starfire sherfully, I shall go fetch it!" Jet flopped on the couch and turned on the T.V flicking throe every chanle with a big frown on her face. Beast Boy and BeastGirl sat beside her on each side of her.

" Lets play the game station together Jet," they both said sherfully!

"no," Jet said annoyed.

"Oh, come on, it will be fun, please," they both said again.

" NO," Jet screamed.The windows and the computer screens shattered into many peices.

" Now look what you did I can't find Mumbo," Robin screamed at Jet!

"Well if you spent a little time off that retarded computer and a little more time in real life maybe you will get my point some day,"Jet screamed back! Jet flooted to her room busting everything in her path. When she got to her room she jumped on her bed and started flooting in the air with her legs crosed and started medatating Ázerath Metrion Zinthose... KNOCK KNOCK.

"It's me Beast Girl, I'm sorry," Beast Girl pleaded, please come out of your room. Robin's coming, let me in!" BG yelled pounding at the door.

" Come in," Jet said calmly.

" thankes, I thought he was going to pound on me," BG said releaved.

"What do you want," asked Jet?

" Listen Jet, I'm sorry, I did'ent mean to make you mad,I' sorry," whined Beast Girl!

" Your right, besides I must learn to control my anger anyway," said Jet. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Sharfire ran to the door.

" It's Mumbo, He's back," said Sharfire!

" Time for my revenge," Jet whispered to her self. Jet, Beast Girl, Beast Boy, Storm, Twist, Starfire and Raven flew. Robin, Cyborg, Fortiontellie and Sharfire rode in the T-car. When they got there Jet yelled at him.

" It's over Mumbo, give it up," yelled Jet!

" Teen Titans Go," screamed Robin!

" HU," screamed Starfire while she was shouting her eye beams at Mumbo and her hair flying backwards! Mumbo flicked cards at her," Pick a card,any card," Said Mumbo! Starfire got nocked out of the air. Jet used her powers to cach Starfire and laid her down carefully.

" Azerath Metrion Zinthose," screamed Jet! Jet made a blinding light and when his eyes were closed, she threw a car at him with her powers.

"Not so fast,"said Mumbo and took control of the car and threw it back at her. Storm flew and grabbed her and flew from it.

"Are you okay," asked Strom worried?

" Yeah, thanks," said Jet while she was blushing. Robin threw his exploding disks at Mumbo. Mumbo pulled a sheet over him and he disappered in thin air.

" Were did Mumbo go," asked Jet?

" Right here you retareds," said Mumbo. Mumbo shouldered Jet and ran off

" Come back you coward," screamed Jet! He just kept running. Jet chased after him but when she turned the corner she turned he was'nt there, It's like he vanished!

"Qrap," said Jet to herself. They all reterened to the tower and started to track down Mumbo again.

" Sorry i wasn't any help with Mumbo," apolijized Storm!

" But you were, if it was'nt for you, I would be injured right now, so thanks," Said Jet reaching Strorm. Storm kissed her.

" Wow, I did'nt expect that coming, I did'nt even think you liked me that much," said Jet wowed.

" Well I do, I'm sorry if I surprised you," Said Storm.

" It's o.k, I like suprises," said Jet. They walked out of the room not knowing that BG seen the whole thing. They ran into the other Titans

" Oh hello friends, you like each others compony very much, Yes," Star said sherfully to them!

" Are you to love birds going on a date some time soon," asked BB winking!

" What do you guys mean," asked Storm?

" We now about your kiss, hint hint," said Robin grinning and his arms were crosed, while he was leaning against the wall.

" Now how would you now about something like that, asked Jet turning to see Beast Girl, Beast Girl?"

" He he, you now about that fly on the wall that was me," said BG backing away while scraching the back of her head and smiling. Bye!" BG ran to the door but Jet shut it with her Powers. BG ran into the door, fell flat on her face and shouck her head.

" Wait, you have to learn not to intrude on people," stated Jet walking toward her with her hood on and eyes glowing white and she was smiling.

" What are you going to do to me," asked BG while she was shacking.

" Something I should of done a long time ago,"said Jet grinning.All the Titans were on the roaf.

" You have to go out to the city and find these things and when you do, you will come back and that will prove your loyalty. I will tell you the rest when you do what I have asked. In retern me and Storm will trust. Understood," asked Jet?

" Yeah but will I be alloud to come back If I don't have all the things," asked BG worried!  
" Lets leave that to Robin," Jet said.

" I have to agree but one change, Beast Boy will have to go with you, it's about time he learned his leason too, and I agree with Jet, you can't come back till you have every thing," said Robin.

" Thanks for backing me up, Robin," said Jet.

" no problem, it's about time they learned better than I can theach them," said Robin.

" Lets go now, said Storm.

" Why, I thought you were'nt afraid of hights," Tezzed jet!

" I never said that," said Storm trying to convince Jet!

" Yes you did in school . Your ezact words were " O'ka I admit it I am a little afraid of hights" so HA," said Jet! They walk off talking.

" There made for each other, said Cyborg, are'nt they, Robin, Robin **ROBIN**!" Cyborg yelled Robin in Robin's ear.

" Oh, yeah they are, said Robin quickly, I guess..."

**Mean While...**

**OHH,**

I can't beleive we got stuck with such a stupid list,"yelled BB!

"It could of been worse," said BG. Sigh. Sigh.

" What's the first thing on the list then," asked BB?

" A tu-tu, said BG, how unpredictable... we better get started." They keep walking in till they get to a tu-tu shop.

" Let's get this over with," said BB. They start walking up to the shop when they notice a sighn, It said " Must be in gymnastics to by a tu-tu".

" whos ga na do it," asked BB?

" Only one far way to find out, said BG grinning, a race! From that building to the golf corse. Ready. Set... **GO!" **When they got to the end of the golf corse. BG won " In your face," BG said pointing at him, smiling and jumping up and down!

" OHHH, I always get stuck with these lam jobs," BB said pouting! So they both went back to the tu-tu shop and BG waited outside, when she suddenly heard a scream followed by" TITANS GO"! BG was ran in to the store just in time for BB to be done sighning up.

" Beast Boy there's trouble," said BG!

" Well what are you waiting for lets go," BG screamed at him! so they both went together with a tu-tu on BB. When they got there the other Titans saw him started laghing pretty hard at Beast Boy.

" TIGHT ENOUGH," said cyborg laghing very hard!

" Why are you laughing," asked Star? They all laughing and looked at her confused.

" I mean, oh, it is funny to whare tight stuff, in that case, HA HA," said Star!

" How did you like the the tu-tu thing on the list," said Jet shacking! Even the monster was laughing his head of in fact Raven was laughing too wicth is pretty good considering that she never laughs. After a while, when BG and BB had all the stuff they needed to get, theywere alble to go back to the tower and stay there for a while. While everyone was doing there thing, Jet was busy thinking other wise. She hade other things to think about.

" What should i do about how people are treating me these days, mabye i should make my own team, split up the titans, or better yet.. i should join up with slade like Terra did, thats it, i'm going too join with Terra and Slade, thats pefect, said Jet moppy! BG walks into the room.

" Some ones missing and Slade is a culprite, said BG, well, what are you waiting for!"

" This is a perfect is a perfect opertunity,said Jet,.. i hope." They were all at the place were Slade is.

" Give it up Slade, theres no way you win, said BB a little too confident!

" **_Titans_** **_GO_**, Screamed Robin! Robin runs toward Slade.

"hah, screamed someone! The sun drew near.

" Stop, you'll destroy the whole world," screamed Jet!

" Why should i, everyone thinks i'm a freck, this way no one can call me a freck cause there'll be no body around to say that too me and i know you'll call me a freck," said the girl as it was getting very warm as she got angryer!

" But i won't because you see we are just like you, We know how it feels to be called a freck! Whats your name any way," said Jet!

" It's Star," said the girl! Jets puples shrank.

" Ashley,.. Ashley is that you," screamed Jet!

" Becky is that you," Star said as she released the sun and let it go back into the normal orbit as it once was in!

" Ya, it's me. I didn't know you had powers! Why didn't you tell me while i was in school," Jet asked?

" Cause I thought you were going to think I was weird and tease me a lot," Said Star weeping!

" I won't, i promise," said Jet tring to be reassuring!

" But i will and i can promise you that," said Slade! Slade ran towards Star, Jet ran in front of Star and makes force feild. Slade stops. Beast Girl trys to ram him as a Rhino but Slade gets out of the way just in time to see Beast Girl run into the wall and change back to her normal form while shacking her head and macking a funny noise. Robin runs at Slade with his bow staff out and he is also leening forward while he is running. Robin tries to thwack Slade with his bow staff but he miss's. All of the sudden the wall explodes and two guys are standing there.

" Knock knock or is it to late for that," one guy said with black spiky hair and eletricity was building up in both of his hands. Jet and BG stop fighting and said: " Jeff Alex is that you?"

" Yes it is but we prefere Storm and Twist now," said Storm. " Perfect i'll fight on your side," Said Jet clenching her fist!

" I thought you were with the titans, " said Storm? " Not any more, said Jet, know lets fight them and kick there butts!"

" But Jet you can't leave the titans, said Beast Girl, you can't leave me!" " Things change Beats Girl, you never understood that... Now, get ready to fight!"

" Fine by me," said Beast Girl smerking!" Jet takes a fighting stance.

" AZERATH METRION ZINTHOSE!" screames Jet. Jet's hands are facing Beast Girl and a stream of white lightning gets shot towards Beats Girl, Beast Girl gets knocked out of the air but regains her self and flies back into the air. " Nice try, Says Beast Girl, but not good enough!" Beats Girl throes a pile of tiny sharp rocks at Jet but Jet douges them all.

" Dido!" Jet says smercking. While Jet and Beast Girl were going at it. Storm and Robin were fighting hand to hand.

" You don't now when to quit!" said Storm.

" Nether do you!" said Robin. Suddenly all of them hear a smash. Beast Girl's no where to be found. Beast Boy is digging at the pile of rocks.

" Beast Girl talk to me say something!" screamed Beast Boy. Jet smiles and croses her arms. " Lets go guys." said Jet smercking while walking away. "Wait, says Star I want to go with u guys."

" k lets go!" says Jet and Star runs to catch up with them.

" So where are we going?" asked Jet. They arive at a cave. " This is cozy..." says Jet while sitting down on the couch.

" Home sweat home!" says Strom sitting on the couch and putting his arm around Jet. Jet takes his arm off her shoulder. "so do you guys have an extra room?" asks Jet.

" You can stay in my room ." says Storm. " Not happening, says Jet, i'll sleep in the Den.."

" I'll sleep in Twist's room. Is that okay Twist?

" Ya, it is, but i only have one bed." says Twist. Jet gets out of bed and knockes on Storms door( next morning), No one answers. So Jet walks into his room and he is still sound-a-sleep and it is 1:01 PM, so Jet decides to walk up storm and scream in his ear. He jumps up and hits the ceiling and his pants fall down. Jet laughes at him. " Lets go, you missed combat practise, Twist's working out already, Star is practising how to use her powers for things other than destroying and it is 1:03 Pm! So get your ass out of bed!" Screamed Jet. Storm gets off the floor and pulls his pants up. Storm gives Jet the nastyest face.

" OH, and by the way were these your boxers, i did'nt know, sorry i shrank them!" said Jet smerking. Jet walks over to the phone feeling lonely and calls

noisemaker. CONVERSATION

" Hi"jet

"Hi"nm

" Whos this?" nm

" Jet" jet

" oh... whats up"nm

"I killed BG" jet

" Oh, so your evil know. Live by yourself" nm

" No, with Twist, Star & Storm"jet

" cool. ya now, it's been along time since I talked to u. Why know" nm

" I wanted to get the group together again but not Beast Girl. Meet here at 7:00 AM. U in" jet

" ya" nm

" k bye"jet

" See ya"nm

Jet calls Frost, NoiseMaker, Shifter and Crush and tells them the plan and they all agree to come but they all whine about being there at 7:00 AM.

" HEY STORM, YOUR FRIENDS ARE COMING AT 7:00 AM TOMORROW, MAKE SURE U GET UP IN TIME!" screamed Jet to Storm from the den.

K, i'll be up!" said Storm. It begines to get dark and they return to the cave and as soon as they walked in the door they see someone standing in the den crosing it,s arms " What took ya?" said a familaer voice.

" Hi Beast Girl i thought you were still alive but i just had to make sure, so here we are know. Why are you falling to your knees oh your whering the neclace i made and the braclet oh this is way to good. Storm babe, please put her in a cell." said Jet.

" My, pleacher." said Storm smercking.

**Later**

" What do these do and why can't i use any of my powers!" said BG whining.

" really you don't know, well i guess i can take the time, The neclase makes it so i can shock you whenever i want and the braclets make it so you can't ever use your powers unless they come of but the effect will never come off any way... OH and did you meet your cellmates. The rest of the lights turn on. The titans are in all seperate cages, i killed all the girly girls from school, and thats not all, open your eyes and look across the room from you, is that Beast Boy! But i prefer to call hime Fat Man." Beast Girl hangs her head in shame.

" Leave him out of this, he did nothing to you so let him go!" Said BG. " What do you say." said Jet shocking BB.

" I won't say it." says BG crying. " Then i guess i'll have to keep shocking him." said Jet smercking.

" Fine please Jet we are all worthless comepared to you. Please stop shocking him, please." Said BG. " Fine i'll stop but you will have to do better next time, Said Jet smercking, give them the qrape that we feed them Twist." Jet walks away holding Strorms hand. But in the middle of the night Jet was noucked out of her bed and pinned to the ground.

" You don't have to be like this you can get out of it, i'll help you, " said the very familyer voice strogling to hold her down. Jet finly gave up trying to get up and said." Fine, i'll trying being good again but don't expect anything much!" said jet giving up. Suddenley Robin gets zapped of Jet. Noisemaker walks out of the swadows.

" Noisemaker! You saved me, said Jet, but why?"

" is'nt it obviose, i love you." he said. Jets eyes went really wide.

" You Do?" I asked very confused.

" Yes, but you must know that I have to leave you right now. You are way to evil, my people forbid that me or any of my people date anyone as evil as you. i'm sorry." NoiseMaker said in a forbiding voice.

" But I can change please give me another chance, I said quickly, please.?."

" Fine, but you have to promise me that you will never do anything like this again." Noise Maker told me.

" Fine, I...I promise." I said crying a little. I hugged him.

**THATS IT FOR KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE EMAIL ME!.**


End file.
